


雪落玫瑰·Trouble Maker

by TywonC



Series: 雪落玫瑰·TM×GL [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	雪落玫瑰·Trouble Maker

雪落玫瑰·Trouble Maker

胡文煊是被打包降价卖给谷蓝帝的。准确来说，胡文煊是作为勒花娱乐的一员被打包降价卖给娱乐公司BlueDemon的老板谷蓝帝的。

对于大部分原勒花娱乐的艺人来说，换老板都是一件叫人发愁的事情，这不仅仅意味着自己以前在老板眼里的努力清了零，更意味着自己的竞争对手变多了。在别人的地盘里抢食儿，可不是人见人嫌么。

但胡文煊很乐观，日出日落，月盈月亏，白天开开心心去上公司给他报的表演课，下了课就勤勤恳恳回公司练习，每一秒他都努力，每一个机会他都珍惜。

没有人知道他为什么那么开心，连经纪人都觉得他奇怪，只有他自己知道，出入在BlueDemon的大楼里，他心里就多了一个盼头。

BlueDemon的老板谷蓝帝是娱乐圈里的传奇人物，二十出头时以歌手身份出道，一年内就把该拿的奖拿了个遍，迅速走上了事业巅峰，但他永远一副不争不抢的淡然模样，没人料到他会在盛极一时时退出娱乐圈。

他从国民初恋变成了国民失恋。

在不被看见的地方，人间落下的第一片雪，永远冰封在一株火焰的焰心处，晶莹成了熊熊燃烧的火的燃料。

谷蓝帝退圈后归隐幕后，不声不响地创办了BlueDemon，用三年的时间打败了中国内地最强的勒花娱乐，他以另一种方式，成了另一个传奇。

谷蓝帝永远是温柔的，儒雅的，待人接物极有分寸的。既然接手了勒花，每一个艺人他都必须了解，每一个艺人他都要亲自面谈。胡文煊这种出道不久就糊了的艺人长期处在公司的底端，轮到他被约谈的时候，公司已经易主两个月了。

往日胡文煊是一下表演课就三口两口解决了晚饭赶回公司练习的。要见老板的那天，他也没有心思练习了，一个两分钟的舞，动作忘得七零八落，索性到公司浴室里淋了个澡，换了身清爽衣服。

要见谷蓝帝了，要和他说话了。胡文煊捧着自己在镜子里微红的脸，轻轻翕动着嘴唇呼吸。胡文煊，你最cool，别怂啊！

气是打了，可是独自和谷蓝帝待着时，他还是怂了，手指紧张地搭在大腿上，不住地去抠破洞裤上的破洞。

彼时谷蓝帝正在办公室里的大理石桌上泡茶，侧面对着胡文煊，不紧不慢地进行着每一道程序。慢慢地，茶香飘出来，胡文煊的手指也放松了些。他的爷爷是中文系的教授，从小就教他念些诗，后来他开始了练习生涯，读的诗少了，但总有一些会在某些场景浮出来。例如他看着谷蓝帝的侧脸，就想到“松花酿酒，春水煎茶”，一片和谐静谧。

谷蓝帝泡完了茶，就举着杯子向胡文煊走来，脸上是万年不变浅淡的笑。

“喝一杯吧，玫瑰花茶，安神助眠的。”

“谢，谢谢您。”

胡文煊赶紧伸手接过，却不小心碰到谷蓝帝的手指，心猛地一跳，差点把茶水打翻。幸亏谷蓝帝反应快，用手掌包着他的手扶住了杯子，胡文煊的脸蓦然一红，比透明杯子里泡开的玫瑰都艳上几分。

谷蓝帝觉得他有趣，便逗他：“这么紧张？看来你果然很需要这杯花茶啊。”说罢眨了眨眼，补充道：“给你加了点糖，我看小朋友都喜欢甜的。”

胡文煊想说自己才不是小朋友，他可能吃苦了，但是被稳重的谷蓝帝眨的那一下眼迷得晕晕乎乎的，就乖顺地点了点头，抿了一口茶，果然是甜。

他刚刚洗了头，头顶的发已经干得蓬蓬松松的了，剩了额前几缕洗脸时又打湿了，谷蓝帝注意到了，问：“刚训练完吗？”

胡文煊点头又摇头，规规矩矩像个小学生，心虚道：“今天，今天只练了一小会儿。”那模样丝毫看不出来他当小学生时还是个抄同学作业的。

“为什么只练了一小会儿？”

谷蓝帝的声线冷了下来，胡文煊以为他在责怪自己的艺人不努力上进，有点慌了，偷偷看谷蓝帝的脸色，可是他的微笑就像别人的面无表情，胡文煊一时看不出来他的情绪，更加自我矮小，又有点害羞，小声解释道：“因为今天要见您，有些紧张，怕形象不好……”

一点心眼都没有，谁会这样说大实话的。谷蓝帝看小孩紧张的样子有点心软，就不再装了，道：“我开玩笑的，你白天去上课很辛苦了，其实可以不用每天都来训练的，也太累了点。”

“不，不累的！我喜欢唱歌跳舞，喜欢舞台。”说到舞台两个字的时候，眼底的两簇小火苗又在烧。

“哦？是在怪我没有给你舞台机会的意思吗？”

“怎么可能！能继续走这条路，没有被放弃，我已经很满足了！”

“所以是我让你放低了自己对梦想的要求吗？”谷蓝帝托着腮挑了挑眉。

“当然不是了！”能跟你在同一栋大楼上班，还能面对面坐在一起，已经比我的梦想要超出很多了！胡文煊心里这样想，可是不敢说出来。明明对着别人的时候他可能说了，怎么对着谷蓝帝就笨得要死，一点官方话都说不出来解救自己，急得眼圈都有一点红。

“那如果我给你一个机会呢？让你可以站上自己心爱的舞台？”谷蓝帝微微地往后靠在皮质转椅上，还是如雪如月一样淡的笑，手指轻轻叩着桌面。

“什么？”剧情转得太快，胡文煊有点反应不过来。

“我说，你听过潜规则吗？”

“啊？”

“潜规则，就是给老板当情人那种。你给我当情人，我给你资源，给你舞台。”

像一块巨石砸下来，胡文煊觉得自己的脑子都被砸得转不动了。他想这应该是老板对自家艺人的测试，他应该义正言辞地拒绝并表明自己洁身自好的态度的，但是一出口就变成了：“你对每个人都是这么说的吗？”

就算只是测试，但是假如有人答应了，假如谷蓝帝又受不住诱惑怎么办？胡文煊声音都在发抖。

“当然不是了。”谷蓝帝这次是真的笑了，胡文煊发现，他真的在笑的时候脑袋是会摆动的，假笑的时候不会。他又说：“我又没有看上别人。”

不不不，不行的，他是在套路自己。胡文煊喜怒形于色，当下就连人带椅往后退了几厘米。

可是这是谷蓝帝诶！没有看上别人的意思就是说看上他了。可是为什么会看上他呢？谷蓝帝应该从来都没有留意过他才对的。

“我是认真的。”谷蓝帝看着胡文煊的脸皱得像包子一样，觉得好玩，于是托着腮对他说了这么一句话。说完后就好整以暇地看着他，仿佛只是在谈天气。

胡文煊却轰的一下。他就是那种别人说什么他都会当真的人。如果是谷蓝帝的话……他无条件当真。

“为什么，为什么是我？”胡文煊脸一红，鼻尖就渗出了一点汗珠。

“你答应我，我以后就告诉你。”

胡文煊又低下头抠自己裤子上的破洞，没有说话。谷蓝帝也没有说话，就那么笑着看他。他以为胡文煊是在酝酿情绪，准备向他发泄屈辱感的，没想到胡文煊抬起头的时候，眼睛比谈起跳舞时还要亮一些，像有火焰的外焰在舞动。他郑重地说：“我答应你。”

突然间从一个小小的卑微的暗恋者变成了自己心上人的情人，胡文煊觉得太不真实了。谷蓝帝说要送他回家的时候，他落后了两步走在谷蓝帝身后，还是走得同手同脚的。

谷蓝帝摁开了电梯，在电梯口等着他走过来，松松地搂着他的腰把他带进去，手掌的温度透过薄薄的T恤印在胡文煊后腰的皮肤上，他的脸又红到了耳朵根。

谷蓝帝好笑地看着他，在电梯里咬了一下男孩的耳骨，戏谑道：“这就害羞了？你知道情人是要做些什么的吗？”

“没、没害羞。”没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？表演课也不是白上的！胡文煊心里给自己打气鼓劲儿，以迅雷不及掩耳之势仰头在谷蓝帝的下巴“吧唧”亲了一口，湿润的嘴唇还在上面留了一点水渍。

小崽子岁数不大，还挺会撩拨人。谷蓝帝刚想抓过他的腰做点什么要他害羞害羞，电梯门就开了。没办法，虽然也挺晚了，老板在公司还是要保持一下形象和与艺人之间的距离的。谷蓝帝笑了一下，抬腿出了电梯。胡文煊偷偷瞄他，脑袋没有动，是假笑，完了，情人生涯的第一天就要面临劝退危机了。

谷蓝帝话不多，又要开车，一路上都没怎么说话。胡文煊察言观色，怕谷蓝帝嫌自己吵，也不敢说。当然这不是主要原因，开玩笑，他要控制住自己的心跳已经很费劲了好吗！

按照胡文煊给的地址，谷蓝帝把他送到了一个小区门口，不置可否地挑了挑眉。这个城市，这种地段，这样的房子，这小孩看来也不是什么简单人，但他没说什么。

“你一个人住吗？”

“啊对，我的父母都在外地工作……”问他是不是一个人住，谷蓝帝话里是有什么别的意思吗？胡文煊又抬起眼瞄他。

“那正好，这几天收拾收拾，搬来我家吧。”说完没有给胡文煊反应的时间，又接着道：“现在回家吧，小心一点，到了家给我发微信。”

“啊，好。”那么快被放过，胡文煊又有点儿失望，低下头解安全带，手指都打结，怎么都按不开。谷蓝帝叹了口气，倾身去给他解，解完也不动，就把人圈在自己怀里，盯着他看，看那双小狐狸眼瞪得溜圆。

“自己住也不要请我上去坐一坐吗？”

胡文煊咽了下口水，道：“那，你想上去坐一坐吗？”

谷蓝帝笑了一下，又是那种莹凉的笑，敲了一下胡文煊的额头，道：“不上了，上去了就走不了了。今天先放过你吧。”

也是可以不放过的。胡文煊也学了即兴表演，接梗的能力倒是不错，差点就把话说了出来，好险忍住了，惊魂未定地打算开车门。

开什么车门！他车都没开锁！

胡文煊像炸毛小猫一样看他，这回谷蓝帝是真的没憋住笑，问他：“虽然是交易关系，但是也不必那么无情吧宝贝？晚安吻也没有一个吗？”

无情小煊被那声“宝贝”酥麻了大半边身子，鼻子都有些酸酸的。谷蓝帝见他愣住，以为他害羞得要紧了，只好自己动手丰衣足食，一手搂过男孩的腰，一手托着他的后脑勺，亲了上去。他早就对胡文煊的嘴唇有想法了，虽然嘴巴小小的，但是嘴唇很饱满，红润的肉嘟嘟模样，一看就很好亲的样子。还有那两颗可爱的兔牙门卫，看着耀武扬威，实则不堪一击，不攻自破，胡文煊的舌头一下子就被谷蓝帝攫获。

胡文煊被亲的大脑当机，快断气的时候只会哼哼唧唧，连推都不舍得把谷蓝帝推开。谷蓝帝终于放过他了，他才张着嘴小口小口地喘气，一双眼睛都迷离得水汽氤氲。

“亲一口就不行了小朋友？”一双唇被亲的水光潋滟的，谷蓝帝伸出拇指去摩挲他的唇瓣。唉，真是个宝贝。

“还行的。”胡文煊怕谷蓝帝嫌自己不够主动，又没有经验像块木头，情人资格再度面临危机，于是他急急地搂住谷蓝帝的脖子要去回吻他，却怎么都不得法，只能一遍遍舔着谷蓝帝的唇。

像只撒娇小猫。

谷蓝帝捧住他的脸把他跟自己拉开了一点距离，严肃道：“别撩拨我了，再亲下来我就真的走不了了。”

胡文煊偷偷地瞄了一眼谷蓝帝的胯间，差点被自己的口水呛住，才明白为什么再亲下去就走不了了。

“好了，看够了吧？”谷蓝帝危险地笑着看他，大大方方地坐着，对于胯间的激动并没有丝毫的别扭。“看够了就自己开门下去吧，我就不绅士地帮你拉门了。”

“好。”这回门是真的没锁，胡文煊一拉就开了。一条腿踏下去之后，他又侧身坐了回来。趁着谷蓝帝还没有反应过来，就吧唧地亲了他的脸颊一口，说：“老公晚安~”说完就极快地跳了下车，关上了车门，留了那个害羞的尾音还在狭小的车内空间里回荡。

谷蓝帝发出了思索人生的一问：做一个绅士真的有必要吗？

走出好远，胡文煊的脸还在持续发烫。

天哪，他刚刚喊了什么，真的是表演班里的妹子给自己看羞耻的本子看多了吧？什么羞耻的话呢就说出来了。他摸摸自己的嘴唇，还能想起来谷蓝帝烫人的吻。他怎么那么好那么温柔，不行不行不行，他现在只是金主爸爸的小情人，他一定要谨小慎微，把握好尺度，不能逾越才对。可是好难啊！这是谷蓝帝啊！谷蓝帝！胡文煊被自己的想法砸得晕晕乎乎，差点忘了给谷蓝帝发信息。

谷蓝帝居然给他回了个可爱的小狐狸表情包，他又晕了。

第二天，谷蓝帝没有找胡文煊。胡文煊也牢记着自己的定位，金主不找自己，自己不能让金主觉得烦。

第三天，胡文煊就被打包送进了节目组。

工作来得太突然，刚开始他是拒绝的。这个节目是个舞蹈节目，也很考演绎，录一期得去好几天。他的表演课还差几天才结课，他想上完这个课的。最重要的是，他进了组，谷蓝帝要找他找不到那可怎么办？不行不行不行，他义正言辞地跟经纪人说想拒绝这个机会。

“里脑壳有包？”经纪人姐姐是重庆人，急起来全靠音量和方言输出，“机会难得知道不？这节目有舞蹈，要表演，里不去？里做啥子不去？”

胡文煊脑补了一下谷蓝帝说重庆话的样子，估计不会那么彪，或许还挺萌？想着想着又有点脸红。

“现在脸红了？知道错了？给我进组去！”姐姐一手撑腰理了理头发，又恢复了端庄。

“姐，我不去~”

“撒娇没用，公司给你找了个助理，小许，过来，把煊煊拖下去！”

于是场面就发展成了胡文煊扒着BlueDemon大楼的大门不愿走，经纪人姐姐和助理小许在掰他走。一时间非常不雅。

小许脱下自己的衬衫外套盖在胡文煊的头上，一边拉他一边说：“哥，你快走吧，虽然你现在还不红，可是很快就红了，被拍到就不好看了。”口音中一股椒盐味。

“我不走，我生是BlueDemon的人，死是BlueDemon的魂！”险些破音。

唉！小许重重地叹了口气，躲到墙角去打了个电话，没过多久，胡文煊电话就响了。他一听是谷蓝帝的专属铃声，门也不扒了，赶紧接了电话。

“煊煊。”

“嗯。”一听到谷蓝帝的声音，胡文煊就有点委屈了。

“乖，去录节目，是我给你接的通告。”

“那你不想我吗？我去好久呢，第一次进组要录两期，没有半个月都回不来。”他想着不能逾越不能逾越，可是话一出口就是酸酸的，委屈得要命，谷蓝帝在电话的另一头都能想象到他耷拉着脑袋湿漉漉的可怜样儿。可是他不在本市，没有办法回来摸一摸。

“听话，你乖乖的，我到时候去看你。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“需要什么就跟小许说，不要怕麻烦别人，解决不了的事情找我。”

胡文煊用鞋尖磨着地面，有点舍不得，又有点不好意思，道：“你不要担心。”

“等你回来就收拾收拾搬来和我住，这次我不会放过你了。”

想象着怎样不会放过的场景，胡文煊又有些晕，想着自己这段时间一定要学习一下怎样才能增进一下业务让金主满意。他真的是个好不称职的小情人啊，自己情绪不好还要金主来安慰自己，这样想着，就忍不住捂着话筒，对着电话偷偷摸摸快速地说：“我会很想你的，你要想……照顾好自己。”

挂了电话后，经纪人看着胡文煊自己上车目瞪口呆，幕后功臣小许深藏功与名，帮胡文煊把放在公司的几套备用衣服整理好，拎进了车里，给老板发了完成任务的信息。

谷蓝帝给他接的节目果然不简单，是一个舞蹈节目，限定时间内给出主题进行创作，要有故事感。参加节目的大咖很多，胡文煊可以称得上是唯一一个萌新。

第一天还是相互熟悉和介绍流程，接下来的录制和练习密度和强度就大得可怕了。几天时间要构思创作出一个有故事感的舞蹈，除了舞蹈功底外，演技、情感的饱满也很重要。太忙的时候，胡文煊都不敢给谷蓝帝打电话，怕自己显得疲惫。倒是谷蓝帝闲的时候会找他，在电话里问他过的怎么样，有没有很辛苦。

第一期录制完之后，节目组给大家放了半天的假休整，大家都兴高采烈地去吃饭，无论是大咖和小咖都很融洽。胡文煊也没有办法拒绝这样的饭局，偷偷地走到一旁给谷蓝帝打电话，电话很快就接通。

“喂，谷蓝帝~”

谷蓝帝正在公司，听到胡文煊从电话传来的声音，像有只小猫在挠他一样。

“嗯，我在。今天怎么给我打电话了，这么乖？平时不是很无情吗？”

“哪里有无情？”胡文煊也有点了解谷蓝帝了，知道他是在打趣自己，也没有着急，靠在走廊上，用手指轻轻地挠着墙，道：“我今天录完了第一期，可以放半天假的。今天跟大家吃完饭之后，到明天下午都没有事情。”

“嗯，谢谢我的艺人告诉我他的档期。”

“不是的，不是艺人，是你的，小情人。” 说出这样的话还是有点羞耻，幸亏不是面对面，胡文煊心想。

学了个表演，进了个组，真的成精了。谷蓝帝摇摇头，对着窗外笑了：“知道了小情人，今晚吃完饭给我打电话，我去接你。”

胡文煊轻轻地嗯了一声，有点藏不住的雀跃。谷蓝帝习惯等别人挂了电话才挂的， 胡文煊不知道这一点，以为谷蓝帝早就挂电话了，小小声地对着话筒叹了口气，说了一句，好想你啊。

那边的谷蓝帝觉得一颗棉花糖做的子弹，柔软地射进了自己的胸膛。

按理应该是小别胜新婚的，但是见到了谷蓝帝本人，那些想好的话通通都说不出来了，胡文煊只会看着眼前的人眨眼睛。倒是谷蓝帝轻轻地敲了一下他的脑袋，连安全带都没系，就把人压在座椅上亲。涉猎广泛胡文煊，看上去是有进修了一下吻技课，不再像上次一样只会傻傻的被亲到断气，而是努力地用自己的小舌头去勾谷蓝帝的，奈何手段还是不够高，被亲到腰软，坐在椅子上都要往下滑，谷蓝帝只能分出一只手固定住他的腰，另一只手抚摸他的身体。

来不及咽下的唾液滴下来濡湿了胡文煊的锁骨，他又喝了点酒，眼睛里雾气迷蒙，身上泛着害羞的，诱人的红。他伸出手去扯谷蓝帝的衣角，谷蓝帝把他的手按住，手腕握在自己手里。

“别撩我了，不然今晚我们就要在车上过了。”谷蓝帝意有所指地抓住胡文煊的手按在自己坚硬的胯间，胡文煊的掌心仿佛透过两层布料感受到了烫人的温度，一时脸红得像只熟虾子。谷蓝帝看他窘迫的样子心情大好，捏了一把男孩的细腰，指尖抓了一抹滑腻的触感才放过他，启动了车子。

胡文煊这几天也没闲着，网络上应有尽有，他看了不少包养文，揣摩着金主爸爸嗜好。谷蓝帝是不喜欢在车上做吗？但是他看小说里那么金主都很喜欢在车里弄自己的小情人的啊，花样也是五花八门的，他从后视镜看了一眼谷蓝帝平静的脸，觉得自己已经是个堕落的坏男孩了，瞬间面红耳赤，思绪神游直到在停车场被谷蓝帝拦腰抱起才惊呼出来。

“我很重的，你快放我下来。”胡文煊怕挣扎会摔了自己，只好搂紧了谷蓝帝的脖子。

“下次你再走我身后，我见一次，抱你一次。”

原来是察觉到了自己的仰慕和小小的自卑，胡文煊看着他的脸，鼻子有点酸涩，凑上去亲了男人的嘴唇一口。

“谷蓝帝，你真好。”

被发了好人卡的谷老师看着缓慢上升的电梯数字，只想教会胡文煊如果不会说话就不要说话了，在床上的话，可可爱爱地哼哼唧唧就行了。

谷蓝帝有些微洁癖，虽然小狐狸很可口，但是沾了烟酒味还是不能马上享用，他东西一扔，直接就把人抱到了浴室去。

穿衣服的时候还不觉得，赤裸相对时两人才察觉出对方的身体对自己魅力那么大。胡文煊的皮肤白皙滑腻，覆盖了一层少年独有的柔韧的肌肉，他又是常年跳舞的，身上有一些错落的伤，为他增加了凌虐的美感。谷蓝帝则是看起来瘦，该有的肌肉却码得整整齐齐的，下巴上有没来得及刮的胡渣，十分性感。

温水打在身上，胡文煊主动的仰头去亲谷蓝帝。亲他的嘴唇，亲他的下巴，亲他的喉结，专挑了撩人的地方来下手。谷蓝帝的手则在胡文煊身上游走，锁骨，胸前的突起，蝴蝶骨，尾椎，浑圆的臀部。

白瓷砖，沐浴露，四处点火，胡文煊滑得像一尾鱼，站都站不住。

直到他被扔到床上，还是觉得自己像一尾鱼，臀间又湿又滑，情动得他自己都觉得羞涩。他搂着谷蓝帝要亲亲，小腿勾着男人的腰，嘴里发出含糊的疑问：“有、有润滑液吗？”

诚实得太可爱了。谷蓝帝很喜欢他的一点是，他虽然总是很害羞，但又总是迎上去。无论如何，都会去争取。这种可爱偶尔又叫人心疼。

谷蓝帝亲亲他的嘴巴，从床头柜里拿出了一瓶润滑液。

“我自己来吧。”胡文煊抢过他手上的东西，想要自己来。

“你确定吗？”谷蓝帝挑眉看他。

“嗯。”胡文煊看了点“武林秘籍”，原以为自己有了理论指导了，没想到做起来会那么不得章法，沾了满手的润滑液之后就不知道应该如何做，再加上谷蓝帝就抱着手臂在旁边看着他，他更加羞愤，眼圈红红的。

“小傻子。”谷蓝帝抽了张纸巾擦干净胡文煊手上的滑腻，把润滑液倒到自己的手上，用手指在男孩的穴口挤压。手还没伸过去呢，就看到男孩身下有滑腻的水渍，瞬间整个人都不好，声音低哑了好几个度。

“宝贝自己就湿了？”

“还不是因为，喜欢你。”胡文煊不过脑子就把自己心里的想法说了出来，又想起来喜欢上金主爸爸可不是件好事，有了感情纠葛可不定招人嫌呢，于是欲盖弥彰地用后穴咬了咬谷蓝帝的手指，想转移他的注意力。

“别咬了小坏蛋。”谷蓝帝惩罚似的拍了拍胡文煊的臀瓣让他放松一些，又想起来他之前撩拨自己的话，反撩回去：“让老公进去。”

这事儿能放松才有鬼了。谷蓝帝是个耐心的金主，不舍得让小情人受罪，手上四处寻找着他的敏感点，想让他更情动一些。在抚到他的后腰那个小小的腰窝时，胡文煊瑟缩了一下。

“怕痒吗宝贝？”说罢又用手掌在男孩身上游走，玩儿胸前那两颗小红豆玩的上了瘾，用两根手指夹着男孩变硬的乳粒在乳晕附近打着转。胡文煊敏感地缩着身子，想退，又无路可退，小穴非但没有放松，还一下一下绞紧了谷蓝帝后来加进去的两根手指。不过嘛，迂回战术，确实是情动得又从肠道流出了一些液体。

“你进来吧~”撒娇大法好，胡文煊难耐地拱了拱胸口，半眯了眼看着谷蓝帝。谷蓝帝看着差不多了（主要是自己忍得差不多了，再忍就不是男人了），就抽出手指，接着湿滑的液体，伸手到胡文煊身前撸动了几下他的性器，趁他身子软下来的时候，一举攻进了他的穴道。

谷蓝帝扩张得很充分，疼倒不是很疼，只是胡文煊被突然的进入刺激得眼泛泪花，呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。谷老师这样做不是没有苦衷的，按小狐这个撒娇法，一不舒服就哼哼唧唧的，准磨得大家都难受，长痛不如短痛，等下自然会给他补偿。

谷老师，gentle killer。

果然是干掉了勒花的，BlueDemon的老板怎么会是等闲之辈，猜胡文煊的心思猜得可透了。胡文煊一适应下来就开始没有忌讳地表达着自己的想法，该是快一点就快一点，该是用力一点就用的一点，诚实得很，谷蓝帝其人差点就整个交待在他身上。还好最后只是部分交待在他身上。

要命的是谷蓝帝想抽出来的时候，胡文煊夹紧了他的腰不要他走。

谷蓝帝无奈道：“我没带套宝贝。”

“我不管。”

“明天还有工作呢。别说到明天，今晚你就得哭。”

胡文煊也不说话，用一双哭得红肿的眼睛无声地反驳他。

谷蓝帝还想说什么，胡文煊又发动了撒娇大法，用手挠着谷蓝帝的胸膛道：“老公射给我好不好~”谷蓝帝一个没忍住，滚烫的液体把他浇得咿咿呀呀的。

真是要了命了。事后谷蓝帝帮他清理的时候心想。没有见过这么累的金主的。算了算了，谷蓝帝看着胡文煊睡得一脸香甜，还翻了个身往他身上粘，只好认命。

第二天一早，谷蓝帝临时要去出差。怕小孩睡醒了没有安全感，干脆就把他叫醒，亲了亲他的额头说自己要走。平时胡文煊起床气就挺大，这回见是一醒来谷蓝帝就要走，加了些怅然若失的情绪，身体又到处都痛，忍不住哇的一声就哭了出来。要多伤心有多伤心，鼻尖都红了，那阵仗吓了谷蓝帝一跳，只好把人搂进怀里安抚。

“怎么了宝贝？”

“呜呜舍不得你。”

“我这不还在吗？”

“你还在我就舍不得了，你一走我就会马上开始想你。”

谷老师叹气，还是得好生哄着，谁让是他把人弄成这样的呢？

胡文煊也觉得丢人，脑袋埋在谷蓝帝怀里，声音闷闷地说：“你走吧，我会乖乖的。”

“你可以放开我再叫我走的。”谷蓝帝无奈地摸了摸胡文煊的头发，亲了一下他的发旋。

闹了这一场，小情人的情绪是安抚下来了，金主差点没赶上飞机。所以说，踩点坐飞机不能怪谷蓝帝吧？

这回真的是小别胜新婚。两个人深入交流过，胡文煊也看出来谷蓝帝喜欢自己粘他，放下了怕他嫌自己烦的顾虑，逮着空下来的时间就会给谷蓝帝打个电话，一天至少得打一通电话。至于微信嘛，那可真是碰见啥有趣事情都得发一发了。例如剧组那只像自家猫一样可爱的猫，例如今天的饭不好吃但他不挑食，例如今天交到了新朋友……啥都有。

第二期最后录制的前一天，谷蓝帝也给他打电话。胡文煊听到谷蓝帝的声音就有点害羞，在一个姐姐起哄下红着脸躲到走廊接电话。

“现在在忙吗？”

“没有呢，在彩排，明天要录制，录制完就可以回去啦。”

“宝贝在节目组有乖乖的吗？”

“可乖可乖了，没挑食，我今天就有吃扶萝卜。不行里问小许。”怎么也变了一股子椒盐味。

谷蓝帝在电话那头无奈地笑了一下，胡文煊都能想象到他脸上的笑纹。他用低沉的气声道：“你再乖一点，回来让你吃别的。”

他在吃字上咬了重音。犯规啊犯规！胡文煊听出来他话中的暗示，涨得脸通红。

“行了不逗你了，等你回来就搬来我这里吧。”隔了几秒，才又用气音补充道：“我想你了。”

直到电话已经挂断许久，小许来催他去化妆了，他耳朵还是烫的。谷蓝帝说想他了，啊啊啊啊，他真想在地上打个滚。

谷蓝帝真好，怎么会这么好。胡文煊想想白天发生的那件不如意的事情，虽然觉得有些恶心，但是经过谷蓝帝的温柔洗礼，也就不值一提了。他通红着脸傻笑着，被小许带去化妆间，期待着快快录制完节目，期待着快点见到心上人。


End file.
